The Love We Share
by AzumiFujimura
Summary: Karin and Hitsugaya meet again. First with a Menos Grande, then comes his teasing and now 'The deed' R&R peeps!
1. We Meet Again

Rei Uni here! This is another OneShot of HitsuKarin! I get loads of ideas sprouting in my head but I never actually take my ideas in. This one I thought was pretty good so I hope you like it! 

Actually this is 3 chapters long. I'm surprised I ever made anything this long

Dont flame please... It's bad for your health. XD!!

(Karin is 15 here. And she's allowed to do the deed)

**"We meet again"**

**  
**

* * *

"10th division Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-fuku taichou. Please make your way to Yamamoto-sama's office right away. I repeat 10th division Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-fuku taichou. Please make your way to Yamamoto-sama's office right away" a Shinigami messenger anoounced in the whole of Seireitei.

Matsumoto was not in her division when she heard this. She normally isn't just to avoid getting caught by her captain and be forced to do the papers. But if Yamamoto old man only wanted the 10th division... it must be important. 10th division was one of the trustworthy division in Seireitei, 4th division coming first. But if a mission was assigned to them and them only, Yamamoto old man must be giving all his trust to them. And if they break his trust, they suffer the consequences. The oranged haired woman with massive beasts excused herself from her other Shinigami friends and rushed to Yamamoto's office.

When she arrived, her captain was already there glaring at her slighty. And she knew what she did so as usual, she grinned back in return.

"Good, you are both present" said the 1st division captain.The two kept quiet and waited for Yamamoto to speak.

"As both of you are well aware... Aizen escaped the decisive battle 5 five years ago with the remaining Espadas. Ukitake-taichou and Shuuhei-taichou has been trying to track their movements every since. And unexpectedly... he made his move last week" Yamamoto explained making both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's eyes widen in surprise.

"L-Last week?! Then why did you not tell us?" Hitsugaya half-shouted. Yamamoto calmed him down understanding his sudden outburst.

"We do not know if he actually did or not. All that happened was that a few Menos Grande and Hollows suddenly appreared in Karakura Town. Of course the Substitute shinigami, his friends including Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji defeated all of them. But it was hard work for all of them no matter how many they were with Spiritual energy. Abarai Renji gave us a report that this was a lot compared to the ones that usually appear" Yamamoto said calmly. "Our Shinigami investigators think that Aizen could've send these Menos Grande and Hollows for some reason and now they have been defeated, he will continue to send more to the real world"

"What is our job for this mission, taichou?" Matsumoto asked now very serious.

"Both of you will be coming to the real world to help. I also want you to scout the Town at least once a week. If this problem happens again in Karakura Town, you two will be helping Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends. The gate will be open in two hours so prepare your things immediately. You are dismissed"  
Yamamoto declared. The 10th division captains nodded and walked out.

The Kaijo gate opened majestically giving out it's powerful aura. The void inside showed that if you don't have a proper motive into using the gate, you will be thrown into a different dimension and will never come back again.

Matsumoto squealed in delight and raised her clenched fist in the air.

"I'm so excited taichou! I'm going shopping everyday and then I will see everyone! Orihime-chan, Rukia-chan and who else... Oh and Karin-chan!" Hitsugaya's eyes widened. He thought that Matsumoto would've forgotten her already. He could not help but imagine her in his head. Her ebony hair that was straight and just above her shoulders. And if she could be bothered to wear it, she would have a red hat to give it a more boyish style and that somehow, Hitsugaya thought was cool. He was so deep in thought that Matsumoto had to plonk him on the head.

"Taichouuuuuuu!" Matsumoto yelled in his ear.

"Alright! Alright! I'm here!" Hitsugaya yelled back and stepped a few feet away from his vice captain.

"What were you thinking about taichou? You were so deep in thought! Was it Karin-chan???" Matsumoto teased, a smirk gracing on her lips. She knew that somehow, her captain had a different affection towards Karin. His affection towards Hinamori was only as a best friend and feel like he has to protect her. But for Karin... it felt the same but still quite different. She also knew that as soon as they settle down at Orihime's place, he will come down to the soccer field or probably where he goes to see the sunset.

"Be quiet, Matsumoto! We need to go now!" Hitsugaya shouted, a cross vein popping on his forehead. He grumbled and went into the void followed by a jolly big boobed Matsumoto.

Karin

She was on her way home from playing Soccer with four of her friends. And as usual there was a little competition between the five of them. Her afro friend would always come last, followed by the guy with a baboon styled haircut and so on and so forth. She would come first. As usual.

She did not really mean to be horrible but Karin needed a little more challenge than just tackling the ball and hitting it directly into the goal. Especially when she trained in her house almost everyday since she met him. She wanted to be really good at what she loved doing so that when he comes, they can have a little soccer game, just the two of them. Well, that's what she thought.

Karin stopped dead in her tracks, her hair falling and covering her face. Karin was in turmoil when she met him and she still is even though she has not seen him for five and a half years. And now she was again, thinking about him. Remembering the most caring times that he at least showed to her.

He told her why he liked the sunset. He told her that he would play as soon he saw her sprained knee. He told her to stop calling him an elementary student and she did no matter how much she wanted to tease him. and finally, he told her he would come back again. But five years had gone by and he was still not here. Even when the Menos Grande of the Hollows showed up unexpectedly, he was not there. But what she wanted to ask herself was... Why does she care?

Then a roar of a monster rang in her ears and the evil feeling told her exactly what it was.

"Hollow" she murmured and ran for it, her soccer ball tucked under her right arm. Another roar was heard and Karin finally saw the figure of the Hollow. The huge thing ripped out the sky and let it's body through.

"M-Menos!" she gasped and ran the opposite direction, away from home. She would have to go to some place that was deserted and she knew that the nearest person it sensed with high spiritual power was her.

"Typical" Karin muttered rolling her eyes and running as fast as she can. She just hoped Ichigo sensed the monster's reiatsu by now knowing how bad he was at this kind of thing.

Karin ran as far as her legs could carry her but the only place she could think of was the Soccer field. It was deserted with no people around but then again it won't be if the Menos makes too much of a racket which it normally does. She stopped at the end of the field. It was times like these she wished she had Shinigami powers like her Ichi-nii. Maybe then she could kick those Hollows butts.

"Aizen you're such an arse. And a coward. You can't even face my brother without your little minions. And now you're sending Hollows to kill humanity. How gay" Karin hissed glaring at the other side of the field as if Aizen was there. From what she heard from her brother, as soon as he was about to battle against Aizen he ran away with the remaining Espadas. And Karin was definitely angry about that even though she absolutely had nothing to do with it.

Just then, there was a huge blast in the middle of the field and Karin screamed in fear and shock. The dust cleared and the Menos Grande appeared in front of her making her body freeze in fear. Normally if it was a just a low class Hollow she would defeat it easily, sometimes with Jinta and Ururu's help knowing that they want to have a little Hollow slaying time. But now she was alone. No Ichi-nii. No Ururu or Jinta. And to make matters worse, with a Menos Grande of all Hollows. She gulped in fear,

"I have to try" she whispered to herself and gathered all the courage that she had. Karin placed the soccer ball in front of her and aimed it at its stomach, with a loud cry she kicked it as hard as she could at the Menos and looked up to see what happened. The ball did in fact damage the Menos but only slightly. The kick had made a dent in its stomach and Karin could not help but smile triumphantly even though it was not the last of it. The Menos lifted up its feet and stomped at where Karin was. It created another unmended hole next to the one it made a short while ago. Karin ended up at the side of it with part of her red plain shirt ripped and her leg was bleeding. She barely dodged the attack.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Karin yelled at the Menos pointing a finger at it. There was a moment before she spoke again "Hold the thought" she finished feeling completely stupid at a time like this.

Karin tried to stand up but the pain on her leg was too much to bear. And even if she successfully stood up, her leg would probably fail her. In other words she was stuck, right under the Menos's nose. She felt completely sick in the stomach thinking about her death but... she was completely helpless.

'I wonder if it can actually see me considering how long it's nose is' Karin joked to herself sadly. She knew was finished and Ichigo probably had to face the other Hollows and realised that his sister was in trouble with one of them. She didn't blame him for not coming early, she just relied on him too much.

The Menos gave a cry of anguish, its claws advanced down towards her without hesitation and Karin closed her eyes whilst saying her goodbye's to the people that she loved. Her family, Yuzu, Ichigo and Goat face of a father. Her friends, Rukia, Ururu, Jinta, Rangiku. And Toushiro.  
Just the thought of him made her chest ache.

"Toushiro" she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

There was a big blast and the dust clouded the view of what happened.

"Open your eyes... Karin" a masculine voice whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes instantly and met vivid green eyes staring back at her in concern.

"T-Toushiro" she whispered not believing her eyes. But there he was and she was in his arms. Emotions rushed through her body and she ended up crying in his chest,

"Where the hell have you been, Toushiro! I waited for you, you dumbass!" she sobbed clutching his robe in her hand. Toushiro looked down at her lovingly and pulled her close to him.

"I'm here now!" he said. Karin looked up to meet his face and saw how much he had matured. His skin was still tanned than hers, his eyes had become much darker shade of green and his lips... no comment.

"That's not good enough!" she complained wiping her tears making Toushiro sigh.

"I had missions!" he argued back.

"Well you could've told me!" Karin said getting out of his arms and glaring at him slightly. She didn't know why but it felt like they actually made a promise to each other and are now arguing about it. Like a couple.

"How could I?"

"By visiting me Elementary student!" Karin rolled her eyes as if the answer was the easiest one he could've come up with.

"Don't call me that!" Toushiro grumbled and Karin stuck her tongue at him.

"Now, are you going to take me home or not?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him. He smirked mischievously,

"I could just leave you on your own" he suggested. Karin punched him playfully and they both laughed.

"Then again if you do that, I won't be your soccer partner anymore" she declared.

"I have a soccer partner?" he asked suddenly interested.

"Yes you do and its because I said so" Karin said with a smile. Toushiro sighed lazily and lifted up the girl he had grown crazy about bridal style,

"W-What the hell!?!" she squeaked wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Want me to take you home or not?!" he asked irritably.

"I'd like that please" she murmured feeling pleasantly comfortable. "Besides, you can't decline. I have a broken leg and if my brother finds out that you didn't help me. He might kill you himself" Karin said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Great, I've been blackmailed. How low can you get Karin"

"Enough to make you snap like an old, stressy teacher" that earned another grumble from the 10th division captain.

In the distance, Matsumoto stared at the odd couple with a warm smile on her face. She knew the two would react the exact way as they did and she did not blame Karin for yelling at him at all. After all he promised her and he didn't come after five and a half years. She sighed and looked up the warm coloured sky,

"If only you were here... Gin" she whispered, her loneliness visible in her amber eyes.

* * *

Isn't that just so sweet? I like MatsuGin pairing too. Shame hes a Baddie.

Well Review and Tell me What U think!


	2. Getting to Know You

Here's the Second Chapter Enjoy!

**"Getting to Know You"**

* * *

Seven days after and Karin was forbidden to go out of the house. And everybody in the family had a long discussion and agreed. Geez, even Rukia did. Ichigo was furious when he found out that Karin was injured and the fact that Hitsugaya Toushiro entered the house carrying her or touching his sister in that way. But anyhow he saw there was something going on between the two and he did not like it. Not that much anyway. 

Karin got scowled, yelled, screamed, howled and even squealed by her family and she was powerless when the four other members combined to just give her a talking to. She was not allowed to go out of the house, even the garden. She was not allowed to answer the door and she was not even allowed to watch television. At first she did not mind because she thought it would only last for a day or two. But seven days was far by unacceptable.

She didn't even get to find out how Toushiro is doing. Where is he staying? Let alone, is he even here in Karakura town still? So many questions were in her head and she wanted them to be answered. The more she got anxious, the more moody she got. And today was even worse.

She went downstairs to get a drink in the kitchen and her family's eyes were fixed on her right away. She turned around and matched their glare with her own.

"I'm going to watch T.V" she said in a monotone voice. Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu and Isshin stopped her by grabbing a limb each. And she ended up like a scarecrow.

"You're not watching T.V, Karin and you know it!" Ichigo's voice boomed throughout the house.

"Your brother's right, Karin! You can't!" said Goat face.

And Karin couldn't take it anymore. Anger builded up inside her and without even knowing it she forced the four to let go of her limbs. But how?

"W-Woah" Yuzu stuttered sitting up. The family were thrown back by her reiatsu. Karin faced them all with a cross vein on her forehead,

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!!!!" she yelled. "I am not sick ok?! I was injured! Injured! That doesn't mean that I am not allowed to watch T.V, go to the garden or even go outside!! I'm not injured no longer! And instead of helping a sick person or whatever you thought happened to me, you all made it worse by making me think that I'm in prison!!" Karin was breathing heavily by the time she finished her speech the family were staring at her with shocked expressions.

"I'm going out!" she declared making her way to the door. And just when Ichigo and her dad were about to call after her. She stopped, her back facing them.

"And if you try to stop me. I'm not coming back and I mean it" she said in a deadly calm voice. The door slammed shut and the family could only look at each other in confusion.

"What the hell was that reiatsu?" Ichigo whispered to Rukia who shook her head.

Karin

She stomped her way angrily along a wide path that she grew to know so well. This has been one of her favourite spots in her town even though it was far from the area that she normally hangs out in. Once a week she would visit this place and let herself go. And think about the good memories that she had when she was young. One of them was when the mother of the Kurosaki family was still alive. The first time she did this, she cried. Even when she promised she would never every cry and put on a tough face, she cried just for that moment. Then she gasped,

'I- I cried back then too!' she thought thinking back what happened between Toushiro and her a week ago. She cried of happiness because she saw him.

'How sad can I get?' Karin continued her way until she saw a person sitting on a familiar spot.

"It's Toushiro!" she said to herself happily and ran to him.

"Hey" she greeted sitting beside him. He didn't even look up from his phone but he nodded at her letting her know that he heard her. It was silent for a while and this irked Karin more. She was just getting angrier than ever. And to be honest it kind of hurt her getting the silent treatment from the person she had her eye on.

"How have you been?" she asked softly looking down on her feet. Hitsugaya closed his flip up phone and stared at her. He was surprised to see her so... lonely.

"I'm fine. How about you? Your leg?" he asked trying to ease the tension in the air but Karin was out of it. He thought she was angry at him and now she's sad.

"It's doing good as you can probably see" Karin said. Tears dropped to the ground and she sniffed.

"H-Hey... what's wrong?" he asked not knowing what to do.

"I dont know actually... I'm just crying for no reason. You know... letting my emotions out like an emotional woman. I feel like there's something wrong with me. I feel like--" She was cut off as Toushiro pulled her into an embrace. She thought he was going to say something but he stayed quiet. And somehow, Karin preffered it like this. She cried into his chest inhaling his intoxicating scent and soon the two were holding each other in silence. Finally, Karin spoke up,

"When my mother died I cried all the time. I was a right crybaby... my family and I tried our best to make ourselves better especially Ichi-nii. Goat face suddenly became hyper and turned us all into medic. Yuzu decided to do the house chores because she was really good at it. Ichi-nii just went from a happy person to a... slightly unhappy person. And me? I decided not to cry anymore. And I did a pretty good job of it over the years" Karin said proudly making Toushiro smile.

"When I broke my leg, I didn't cry but I did scream in agony I assure you. When I got into a fight with a boy bigger than me and got seriously beaten up, I didn't cry. When I fell down the stairs, I didn't cry. Whe--"

"And yet you cried when you saw me" he whispered against her neck, his hot breath making her whole body shiver despite the awfully hot weather. Karin didn't say anything but knew he was right.

"Why is that?" he asked, suddenly trailing kisses at her neck. She gasped her senses tingling,

"Toushiro! What are you doing?" Karin whispered, her chest heaving and trying not to moan. She tilted her head back unintentionally making Toushiro smirk, he was getting to her and he knew it.

"Answer mine first" he replied huskily, his kisses going up to her jaw. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist preventing her from moving away.  
"Why did you cry for me, Karin?" he repeated the question. Karin gulped trying to get her mind to focus but being so close to him... it was just something she couldn't explain. Her emotions took over.

And somehow, Karin ended up backed against the wall with Toushiro hovering over her body. The two kissed each other hungrily like the world was coming to an end and Karin finally moaned out and sliding her hands in his shirt, her fingers tracing along his well toned muscles. In the end, her hands stayed on his back going up and down to his lower waist digging her nails into his skin slightly. She arched her back wanting to feel more of his body close to hers. He slightly parted Karin's lips, she opened them gladly and moaned once again at the sudden pleasure.  
Toushiro's hand started to explore her body like they had a life of their own. From her neck, waist, legs and back again. It was almost like he was teasing her. He grabbed the ends of her shirt and pulled it up and out of her arms. He saw what he called 'an armor' wrapped tightly on her breasts.

"What is this?" pulling it and letting go making a whip sound.

"It's called a bra, Toushiro" Karin answered and let out a giggle. Toushiro blushed slightly at his stupidity and he ended up kissing Karin's bruised lips once again.

"I think we should go to a place that's far more comfortable don't you think?" he asked huskily lifting her up.

"I could never ask for more" she grinned wrapping her legs around his waist.

The two disppeared using Shunpo.

Night

Matsumoto and Orihime waved their goodbye's as they watched Karin and Toushiro walk to Kurosaki residence. And just when the couple were out of the view,  
the two squealed and burst into fits of giggles,

"They finally did it!" Matsumoto cheered hugging Orihime to her.

"I know! They are so cute!" the other cheery big boobed woman said.

"No wonder his bed was so messy when he left it! He normally cleans it after!"

"Wow! He's that tidy?"

"Yeah, I know my taichou"

"I have a question though" Orihime said. "How would Karin-chan's family react? Especially Kurosaki-kun?"

"I'm sure it wont be that bad. The Kurosaki family aren't the type to hold a grudge forever. Trust me, I've known that family for generations" Matsumoto answered her. Orihime crossed her arms over her chest,

"Yeah that is true. Besides, it's not like they can separate the two can they?" Orihime said her point making Matsumoto smile. The 10th division vice captain patted her head,

"You're learning very well, Orihime-chan"

Karin and Toushiro.

The way to the Kurosaki residence was mostly silent but comfortable. The two held hands most of the time and they would stare at each other from the corner of their eyes. As they rounded off a corner Karin spoke up,

"I can walk from here, you should go home too, Toushiro" she said softly smiling up at him with loving eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked not letting go of her hand. She nodded and he released her hand. Karin started to make her way again when she was held back by him. He embraced her from behind and Karin could see his eyes closed from the corner of her eyes. Karin leaned her head back on his shoulder closing her eyes too,

"What we did... just now. Do you... regret it?" He was having trouble finding the right words. And Karin almost found it unbelievable knowing how good he was at words.

"I don't regret it, Toushiro" Karin turned around and burying her head in his chest, listening to his heart. "You wan't to know the truth?" Toushiro cod only nod whilst stroking her hair,

"It was one of the best moments I've ever had in my life. And you know what's more? The reason I cried for you was because I was happy to see you after all these years" Karin admitted. She felt his arms around her tightened and she smiled.

'I think I love him' she thought to herself. Then she heard him spoke,

"Look at me" she obeyed looking up at him, "I was happy to see you too" he whispered and he dipped his head down to meet her lips. The two shared a long kiss and would not have stopped if there air did not exist.

"I really should go home. If Ichi-nii sees he'll--"

"I already have" a voice spoke behind them. Karin and Toushiro jumped in shock and saw Ichigo walking towards them with a stern face. Karin gulped and Toushiro for once in his life clueless as to what he was going to do next.

"Karin we're going home" he said firmly offering his hand. Karin, having known her brother all her life walked towards him because her brother would throw a fit if she disobeyed him.

"You should go home, Toushiro. I won't kill her don't worry" Ichigo said and walked back followed by Karin. She turned to look at him again and she smiled reassuringly,

"I'll see you later" she mouthed and blew him a kiss making him a smile. He walked back the opposite way and Karin was left on her own wuth her brother. If she was correct, he knew that she did it Toushiro too.

"Karin you went too far" Ichigo said softly not even glancing at her. Karin did not know what to say to that, she really didn't.

"Going out with a Shinigami was enough but... doing it?!" Ichigo near shouted, making Karin stop in fear of her own brother. Ichigo was well aware of how she was feeling and ruffled his hair whilst sighing deeply,

"I don't mean to be mad I--

"I know" Karin muttered. "You're trying to tell me it was wrong right? You're the one whos wrong, Ichi-nii. You should bloody well know how it feels because you felt the same way with Rukia-san am I right?" Ichigo was speechless. "You fell in love at the age of fifthteen didn't you?"

Karin lifted her head up and to Ichigo's surprise she was smiling at him,

"Ichi-nii... I dont know what I feel towards him just yet but it's enough to make me feel confident around him. So don't worry about me" Karin said softly hugging her brother to him.

"So please, don't blame him" Ichigo's eyes softened and he hugged her back,

"Sorry, Karin" he whispered. Karin shook her head,

"Iie, there's nothing to be sorry about" she said and took his hand. She really loved her brother, but he needed a bit of a talking to.

"I have one request though" Ichigo said and Karin stared at him questioningly,

"If he ever hurts you, don't hesitate to tell me and I will beat him up gladly" Karin laughed.

"Sure thing" she replied.

* * *

Hope You liked This! Review! 

Rei Uni


	3. We WILL meet Again

Epilogue 

Sorry Guys the Epilogues is short! It just shows Hitsugaya and Matsumoto leaving the Town.

**"We WILL meet Again"**

* * *

**4 months later.**

"No fair!" Matsumoto stomped on the floor repeatedly. "I didn't get to shop that much!" she whined making Toushiro frown.

"Matsumoto, we didn't come here to have fun anyway" he declared and Matsumoto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah with the exception of you, taichou" Matsumoto teased him making the 10th division captain blush.

"B-Be quiet, Matsumoto!" he stuttered trying to look calm but to make it worse, Matsumoto burst out laughing and was practically rolling at the ground. Three people came into view and there was Ichigo, Rukia and Karin. Karin and Toushiro locked eyes both feeling undoubtedly sad of his leaving.

Ichigo and Matsumoto both pushed the two towards each other and they embraced each other without even caring who was watching.

"Why do you have to leave" Karin asked sadly intertwining her fingers with his.

"I have to give a report. And I have to take care of my own division being a captain" he explained.

"Screw the report and the division. I want you to stay" Karin said stubbornly earning a chuckle from Toushiro.

"Hey, Toushiro!" Ichigo called out grabbing Hitsugaya's attention. "You better come back soon... or my sister's going into a deep depression" Toushiro smiled at him and nodded. Rukia and Matsumoto hugged and said their goodbyes as well as Karin being squashed into Matsumoto's valley of the Gods. (Kon would love to be in her place)

Then the two lovebirds returned to holding each other.

"I promise I'll come back" Toushiro whispered.

"I know you will... When?"

"As soon as I can"

"Promise?"

"Promise" and with that, Toushiro kissed his love with all the love he can put in that one kiss. They broke apart for air and let go of each other.

The Kaijo gate opened and the two Shinigami went into the void waving their goodbyes. Karin smiled sadly at him,

"I love you Toushiro!" she kept on yelling as the gate closed and disappeared. Just then she heard him whisper,

"And I, you"

Karin sighed deeply and was on the verge of tears when she furiously wiped them away with a smile,

'I'm not going to cry because you left. I'm going to cry because you came back for me' she thought.

"You'll survive" Ichigo comforted her with Rukia by her side. It seemed that they got together two months ago and were noe completely happy with their lives. Rukia even said that once she fully knows to life goes on in here, she will work and buy a new house for her and Ichigo. She was planning ahead just a little too far but Ichigo was more than happy with it.

"You will, Karin. I'm actually surprised Hitsugaya Toushiro had a thing for you!" Rukia added pointing a finger at where the Kaijo used to be.

"I was surprised too!" Karin said and laughed. "I just hope he stays faithful" it was Ichigo and Rukia's turn to laugh.

"Are you crazy?! That shorty is crazy about you! One wink from you and he dissolves into water" Ichigo remarked.

"The only thing you're going to suffer from is sex" he continued making Karin blush in embarrassment.

"Ichi-nii, shut your mouth already!" Karin exclaimed waving her arms about in the air. Ichigo chuckled and put an arm around Rukia and Karin's shoulder.

"Let's go home, I'm hungry" Karin smiled and looked up at the sunset remembering the person that she loved in the world.

'Toushiro, come back soon'

* * *

Isn't that sweet? Well Review and tell me what You think. This is my Second story ever so Respect pls! 

Rei Uni


End file.
